AU What if JeanLuc had said something to Beverly back at the academy?
by PCBW
Summary: What if Jean Luc had met Beverly before she was with Jack? In progress.
1. Chapter 1

The night was getting cold. Beverly shivered as dusk set upon Caldos. As the goose bumps began to rise on her long arms and legs, Beverly walked into the house. The warmth of the fire instantly welcomed her and her nose was tantalized by the smell of her favourite vegetable stew that was simmering on the stove.

"Nana?" Beverly quested, not seeing her grandmother in the kitchen or the living room.

"I'll be right down, Beverly!" Felisa Howard called from her room upstairs, "why don't you get the bowls out from the cabinet and ladle out some stew for dinner."

Beverly's mind was turning over and over. She was now 23 years old and Caldos – though a lovely and safe planet - was getting dreary and a little boring. Yes, it had been a good place to recover and grow up after what she had witnessed on Arvada 3. The planet's rolling hills, temperate weather, and relative solace had been a good place to forget her childhood and make new, less traumatic memories. She spent her days hiking through the highlands, looking at plants – photographing and cataloguing them in journals. She studied textbook upon textbook – preparing herself for the SFMCEE (Starfleet Medical College Entrance Exam). During her nights, after her studies, she would spend time with Nana, gleaning precious knowledge gained from years upon years of healing and treating various ailments. Felisa Howard was a woman filled with an infinite amount of knowledge and wisdom. She had lived a long life and had seen an experienced more than Beverly would ever hope to. She seemed to have a limitless supply of knowledge from the topics of medicine and naturopathic healing all the way to different types of whiskies and wines. She was truly a Renaissance woman.

Beverly reached up over the simmering stew into the cabinet and pulled out two colorfully decorated pottery bowls. Inhaling in the deeply satisfying smell of the cooking vegetables, she ladled herself a handsome portion. Beverly had always been quite thin, never really gaining weight – but never giving herself a chance to since she was always active.

"Beverly," Felisa called, her voice growing closer as she descended the old wooden staircase, "would you mind pulling the rolls out of the oven? I don't want them to get burned". Beverly quickly set down the ladle and the bowl of stew and promptly turned the oven off. As she drank in the sight of the freshly made bread, she quickly decided that whatever else she valued her Nana for, it was her cooking that she loved the most. The golden brown tops of the freshly baked rolls were making her stomach growl louder than a Cardassian cat.

"Thank you, dear" Felisa said quietly as she tiptoed up to kiss Beverly on the cheek.

"So, Lanky, how was the day? What did you learn?" Felisa smiled as she set the two bowls on the roughly hewn kitchen table and slowly sat down – a testament to her age.

"Well, Nana, I've been thinking and mulling it over and based on my results from the practice tests, I think that I am ready for sit the SFMCEE. If I take it next month, I'll be able to submit my application early, and hopefully that will help me to procure an interview. But, I was reading some of the "testamonials", I guess, from students who have applied and gotten into SFMC and they have all had proper education – going to high school, college, etc. Since I have no formal education because Caldos is a start up colony with no universities, I am guessing that in order to get noticed, I am going to have to really nail that exam…" Beverly looked into her stew, a slightly daunted look settling in her eyes. Felisa reached over, "You, Lanky, I always tell you – are the smartest girl I know. You'll ace that test. And, if by some strange twist of fate, you don't ace it – apply any way, see what happens, and if you don't get in, there are plenty of other medical schools and there is always next year. Don't worry honey, you won't be stuck on Caldos forever." She smiled, and gave Beverly's hand a comforting squeeze. Beverly smiled back at her Nana, a started on her stew.

The shuttle for Utopia Planetia was set to depart in an hour. Since there was no formal testing center on Caldos, Beverly would have to take a four hour shuttle to Utopia Planetia, wait a day for the test to begin, sit the 8 hour exam, and then take the shuttle back to Caldos the following afternoon. The shuttle bay was crowded with visitors and business people leaving Caldos. It was a cold afternoon, which was seemingly unusual for Caldos, since the weather control station usually moderated the temperature, rain-fall, and snow fall. However, Beverly was immune. Her mind was racing with formulas, biology, concepts, drug names, and equations. She was going to give this test everything that she had. She was determined.

As she boarded the shuttle, she took one look back, seeing Felisa wave goodbye. Beverly smiled. She was ready.

The test was long and grueling. 8 hours with one break was enough to make anyone go mad. But it was over. Her work paid off, and she had passed. Not long after her result, she was contacted by StarFleet Medical to interview at the campus on Earth. Beverly, though her family was from Scotland, had never been to the planet Earth. It was daunting. It was exciting. _ Finally_, she thought.

Earth was like nothing she ever imagined. Eagerly, she peered out the window of the shuttle. Most of her fellow passengers had fallen asleep during the journey. But not Beverly – she couldn't stop fidgeting. After long hours, a blue planet had appeared in the distance. She was mesmerized. Clouds. Blue. _So beautiful_, she thought. As the shuttle drew nearer, the minutes passed by even slower. Finally. The shuttle landed. The clock read that it was seven am. Her interview was not until noon. She scrambled off the shuttle and scurried into the shuttle bay. The station was like nothing she had ever seen before. There were throngs of people milling to and fro. All types of people: humans, Vulcans, Ferengi… types of variety that she could not even begin to fathom. She held her bag close to her body, clutching onto something familiar in strange territory. The crowd began to carry her through the bay and finally she made her way to the outside. _Earth,_ she repeated to herself and smiled.

Jean Luc Picard was an awkward young man. Oh yes he was confident and handsome, but awkward nonetheless. Well, he was only awkward around people of his age. Even his brother Robert thought he was strange and he had known him his whole life. Jean Luc did not prefer to think of himself as awkward, though, but different and wholly unique. He was antiquated – preferring the things of times gone by. He loved paper- something that was passé in the world of padds. More than that, he loved tea. Not just the tea that was programmed into the replicators, but real tea. Tea was such a rarity. No one wanted to cultivate it en masse any longer – not since the 22nd century. But real tea steeped and brewed was a rare treat indeed. His roommate Jack Crusher appreciated his awkwardness – but had decided that it was his personal duty to acclimate Jean Luc to the 24th century. He began with little things – cheap booze and underground parties. Jean Luc hated both. Then, Jack moved onto pretty girls – maybe that was what he was into. Nope. Jean Luc was too courteous – too "respectful", thought Jack. He had brought him to an off campus party – an event that Jean Luc was skeptical of going to because it took away from an evening of study. But, nonetheless, Jack had dragged him. There were so many girls there. All dressed in nothing but the latest Risan fashions and all very kind to the eyes. The instant Jean Luc had entered the room, 5 women were on him like white on rice. But, instead of chatting them up, Jean Luc started a discussion on the merits of the prime directive in obviously failing societies. He never once, Jack noticed, paid attention to their more womanly attributes, or tried to take any of them home! Yes, Jean Luc Picard was unlike anyone Jack Crusher had met before.

Beverly sauntered through the Starfleet campus. So lovely, she thought. The air was warm and a gentle breeze played with her long red hair as she ambled along the sonorous paths. Flowers. So many beautiful flowers lined the paths. They were so carefully planted and cared for. She stopped and bent down. Daffodils. She smiled. Nana planted Daffodils on Caldos. She loved them; so delicate and unique.

"You like my flowers, huh?" Startled, Beverly looked up at the older man, squinting as the sun's rays just past his shoulder hit her eyes. "Yes," she smiled "I was the admiring the campus. Did you plant all these flowers?"

"Every one of them. It's a labour of love. Sometimes these kids can get a little roudy and trample 'em . But, it's OK. Can I help you up?" he smiled down at the tall, lanky red head. Reaching his hand out, she grabbed it and stood. "My name's Richard Booths, but kids 'round here call me Boothby". Beverly smiled, "nice to meet you Mr. Boothby. My name is Beverly Howard. I'm not actually a student here, I just came for an interview at the medical school."

"Oh, a genius!" he chuckled

"Well, sometimes I think it's just luck, but I certainly hope I get in", she looked down somewhat abashedly.

"You will, Ms. Howard. I have a pit feeling. You will most certainly get in." he grinned confidently.

"Boothby!" a voice called in greeting. Beverly turned abruptly to see a cadet dressed in his uniform headed toward the two. "Jean Luc!" Boothby smiled as he extended his hand. "Good to see you. Are you off to class?" "Eh no, actually I was on my way to the dining hall to get breakfast" the cadet answered plainly. Jean Luc had noticed the red headed stranger immediately. Though her back was turned to him, he was mesmerized. Nothing, though, had prepared him for seeing her face. She was beautiful. _Absolutely stunning_, he thought. Jean Luc had seen beautiful women. He had seen all kinds of beautiful women. But she was different. There was something about her. It was a feeling.

Beverly turned at the sound of the voice. That voice. She's heard accents like it on Caldos. But this one was richer and mellower. She never expected to here it here in San Francisco, so she turned in surprise. He was only slightly taller than herself. He was thin, athletic, but also bald. His eyes. His smile. She drank in the sight of him. He looked at her. Sapphire met Hazel.

Boothby looked on smiling. The two of them just stood there staring at one another. There were no words spoken, just a look. Boothby had seen that look before. But that as a long time ago – another life it seemed.

"Jean Luc," Boothy coughed. Jean Luc jumped slightly, torn from the intensity of the moment. "This is Beverly Howard. She's interviewing at the medical school in a few hours. Why don't you take her with you to get breakfast?"

Still staring at the red head, "w-why yes, of course. Ms. Howard it's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled and extended his hand. Their hands met in greeting. Electricity. He felt it. Well, no it wasn't a physical feeling. But, it was something. She looked down at their joined hands. How strange. Did he feel that too? "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

They talked. And, they talked. And they kept talking. They talked about everything. They talked about books, tea, theatre, music, and the Academy. They talked for hours. Food grew cold and lay forgotten on the table. He couldn't stop talking to her. She couldn't stop listening to him. After some hours, Jean Luc glanced at the clock behind him. It was 11:40.

"Ms. Howard, what time did you say your interview was at?"

"12:00"

"Ok. Well since I don't want to make you late – shall we "run for it"?"

Beverly looked at the large chronometer in the dining hall "Crap!" She quickly gathered her rucksack and the two ran as fast as they could.

Breathlessly reaching the entrance to the admissions office, they had made it with ten minutes to spare. Jean Luc opened the door and directed her to the waiting area. Four other well-dressed applicants sat nervously fidgeting, shifting about in their seats waiting for the interviews to begin.

"Jean Luc," Beverly looked down, her own pre-interview jitters building, "thank you for a lovely morning –" A soft hand on her shoulder and a reassuring finger underneath her chin, he brought her gaze up to meet his, "Beverly", he whispered, "it's going to be fine. I have no doubt that everything today is going to go perfectly, you'll be-"

"Howard, Beverly" a tall Vulcan stepped into the room with a padd in hand. Beverly turned, Jean Luc's arm still resting on her shoulder reassuring her. "Please follow me".

With one last look back, her smiled at her. Blue once again met Hazel. She smiled back. It was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Johnny!"

Jean Luc cringed. He knew his friend meant well, but he had to admit that he hated that moniker. Jack Crusher, Jean Luc's roommate and best friend at the academy, had a certain penchant for getting Jean Luc out of his comfort zone. Whereas Jean Luc's idea of a restful evening was reading one of the great bard, Shakespeare's sonnets and enjoying a hot cup of earl grey, Jack's included party hopping around San Francisco. Jack always had the reputation of being the life of the party. He was funny, handsome, and charming. Wherever he went, his charismatic personality immediately attracted a crowd. He would charm the dozens that surrounded him with hyperbolic stories of his travels before he came to the academy, his run-ins with the Ferengi, and his troubles with the Naussiacans. Whenever Jean Luc had the distinct misfortune of being designated Jack's 'wingman', he always seemed to fade into the surrounding of whatever club, bar, or party they were at. Not that he was any less attractive or interesting, he was just quite. Yes, girls would come up to him, but his taciturn nature and shyness made interaction awkward. He always found that he could never connect with any of them… _with the exception of that one time. _

It had been nearly a year since Jean Luc had seen Beverly Howard. After he left her for her interview, he hadn't heard from her again. Time and time again he thought about going over to the medical school to inquire whether or not she was indeed a student. Had she gotten in? No, that wasn't even a question; StarFleet Medical would never have turned her down. Had she come? He thought about her more than he liked to admit. Her smile, her long red hair, and her piercing azure eyes – he saw them in his sleep and in his day dreams. They'd only spoken for two hours, but he'd never felt such a connection with anyone else – not even Jack.

"Johnny!" Jack called again, poking his head into their shared room.

Jean Luc smiled and roused himself from his day dream, "Yes, Jack?"

Jack collapsed breathlessly onto his bed, "I'm in love, Johnny…" he said dreamily as he stared wistfully up at the ceiling.

"Oh I bet; your latest conquest, eh?" Jean Luc chuckled.

"No, Johnny Boy, I'm serious. This girl she's… she's different. She's perfect. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen – and I've seen a-l-o-t".

"Alright, Jack, I'll bite…"

"Have dinner with us tonight at 6pm – our table at the Armstrong. I told her I'd introduce her to you and Walker" Jack rolled off his bed and scurried over to his closet. "You'll see, Johnny. She's perfect. I think she's the antidote to my party days. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make myself beautiful."

Jean Luc and Walker sat alone at the Armstrong – the Academy's restaurant and hang-out spot.

"Can I get anything for your guys?" A blue skinned waitress asked kindly as she smiled at both Jean Luc and Walker.

"Water for me and earl grey tea for this guy" Walker pointed to Jean Luc and smiled.

"So", Walker turned to his friend, "how long do you think this one's going to last?"

"Don't know," Jean Luc sat back "I think his longest one to date was 6 weeks… and we know how badly that one ended! I don't think I'll forget the look on Jack's face when he found out that the girl that he dumped had slipped him a Vulcan emetic in his beer!" He laughed at the memory of Jack getting up to use the bathroom every hour on the hour after he'd drunk the beer.

The Armstrong, despite it's popularity was relatively quite this Thursday evening with few people coming and going. The waitress had just set down his tea when the door opened. Jean Luc looked up casually expecting to see Jack. _Oh God, it's her! _Without thought, Jean Luc rose from his seat and walked at a quicker pace than he normally would have over to where the tall red head was standing.

"It's you!" He choked. The joy of seeing her almost overwhelmed him.

"It's you!" She blurted in return. "What are you doing here?"

"My roommate, Jack is going to introduce me and our friend Walker to his latest girlfriend. Why don't you join us!"

She smiled, "well I think I was going to anyway…"

"Oh…"

"So you're Johnny? Jack talks about you all the time. He never calls you Jean Luc, so I didn't put two and two together".

Suddenly, the room felt stiflingly hot and he could feel his stomach turn, "well, eh, why don't you come sit down, please…"

Walker sat at the table observing the two. Curious. He'd never seen Jean Luc talk to a girl unless it was absolutely necessary. He and Jack were always the one who attracted the throngs of girls. But, he had to admit, this one was pretty. Heck, if not for the 'honor code', he'd go after her himself. This, he thought, was going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was silly, really. He shouldn't have been jealous. He's only spent three hours in total with her. And here she was. He'd thought about her so much over the past year. He replayed their meeting over and over in his mind. He'd memorized every cadence in her voice. He'd imagined conversations with her – talked through problems in his life. She always smiled that special smile and nodded in understanding. When he thought about it really, it was a bit obsessive. But, she was so different to anyone he'd ever met. And here she was, with Jack. Yes, he was happy to see her, but this meeting was bitter.

She hadn't believed her eyes when she saw him. The whole year before coming to medical school she'd thought of him. She'd never had that many friends on Arveda or on Caldos. He was different, though. When they'd met that day of her interview, she felt like she had known him forever. There had been a spark from the first hello. But then, there was Jack. She'd met him at a party a couple of weeks ago. He'd been surrounded by a throng of girls, but he'd only eyes for her for the rest of the evening. Their connection had been palpable, but now that she was sitting here, it paled in comparison to that meeting almost a year ago. So, this evening she sat across from him. He looked completely uninterested, uncomfortable. He looked up and down, never looking directly at her. When she'd caught his eyes on her, he looked away, turning his gaze to the cold mug of earl grey.

Months dragged on and Jack and Beverly's relationship showed no signs of slowing down. What Jean Luc and Walker expected only to last a month at best had go on for a whole year and was growing more and more serious.

"Johnny" Jack turned in his chair to face his friend, "really man, what's been up? These past months you just haven't been yourself. Is something wrong? Because you can tell me; you're my best friend – you can tell me anything".

"No, Jack really" he began laying down his stellar cartography book, "I'm fine. Really." He lie.

"Listen Johnny I really want to thank you for being so supportive of me and Bev. I mean things are getting serious. I know it sounds crazy but I think she's the girl for me, you know? Like I think I want to marry her! Can you imagine? I actually found a girl who I want to settle down with? I mean, this is just insane. But, I love her…"

Jean Luc's stomach turned. Jack and Beverly had been seeing each other for six months. Often, they would invite Jean Luc and Walker to hang out with them after class at the Armstrong or downtown San Francisco or on the campus green. Jean Luc justified their time together as a sort of 'sensitization' process; maybe if he spent time with them as friends, his feelings for Beverly would go away. Maybe he would start seeing her more as a 'sister'. But, their time together only strengthened his feelings for her. He'd watch her. Everything she did was intoxicating: the way she messily set her hair into a bun, the way that she never finished a drink and always left a little in the bottom of the bottle or glass, the way that she laughed and smiled. He couldn't get enough of her. Sometimes he would purposely bump into her after her classes while Jack was in flight lab just to talk to her; just to be near her. Marriage? To Jack? He and Jack only had a semester left at the academy and then after that they'd be deployed for six months. They'd be 25 this year; Beverly was 23. His heart started to race and a feeling of despair suddenly settled into his stomach. He couldn't let Jack propose to Beverly. He had to say something. But what could he do? Would telling his feelings to Beverly betray the trust and the friendship that he had with Jack? What would it say about him personally? How could he admit to loving his best friend's girl? So, he just put on a smile and nodded.

"Earth to Bevs…" Gina stepped closer to her friend and her cadre of text books, "BEVERLY" she shouted.

Gina's voice jolted Beverly back to reality, "ehh yeah. Um, what's up?" She shook her head, symbolically casting off the remnants of her daydream. _What is wrong with me?!_

"Bevs, what's going on with you?! Ever since last semester started, you've been completely out of it. Ever since you've started dating Jack something's been up."

Gina was Beverly's roommate and good friend. A year ago, as a pre med, she'd met Jack Crusher at a party that she'd snuck into after lights-out. He'd chatted her up all night, but when she'd met him the next night, he'd found another girl and brushed her off completely. After that, she'd never liked Jack Crusher. He was bad news for a girl like Beverly. Beverly was sweet, but chronically naïve. From what little she'd told Gina about her past, she gathered that she never had that much experience with men – especially the Jack Crusher type of men – the typical Casanovas. From what she'd seen and gathered, Beverly and Jack were becoming serious. But still, Gina didn't trust him. But, then, there was Jean Luc. Jean Luc was Jack's roommate. Gina saw it all over him the first time that they were introduced: he was hopelessly in love with Beverly. The four of them had been at the Armstrong having dinner. Jean Luc was shy, never speaking unless spoken to – and even then he kept his words to a minimum. But, she saw the way that he and Beverly looked at one another. Small, brief glances. When one would look at the other, they would both turn away. To an untrained eye, it was imperceptible. Nothing about these two was ever obvious. Everything was unsaid. Everything was angsty. Gina even noticed a change in Beverly when she came home after being with Jean Luc. She was happier – lighter.

It had been six months. Six months since she and Jack had become an item. And, in all that time, she'd never truly liked spending time with him. Yes, he was wonderful. He was charming. But, he'd always wanted that little bit more from the relationship that Beverly was hesitant to give. She loved when Jean Luc came with Jack. She'd always ask Jack to bring him along. He never spoke much when all three of them were together, but his presence was soothing. She noticed, though, that he'd purposefully come to see her without Jack. The times were rare, but she cherished them. When they were alone, he would share his soul; she would share hers. He'd speak about his difficulties in some subjects and she'd share her medical school miseries. It was wrong, she thought, to be dating Jack but at the same time having these feelings for his best friend. She wondered if he felt the same way. She couldn't say anything. It wasn't her place. And what if she did voice her feelings and he didn't feel the same way? It would destroy the security she had in the relationship with Jack and it would complicate his relationship with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Johnny! Johnny!" Jack Crusher ran at his friend from across the campus green.

"Hello, Jack! How was lab?"

"Eh great, great. Yeah it was great" Jack looked from side to side and pulled his friend under the shade of the campus' weeping willow. "Listen, eh," quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Listen, I was going to ask her tonight. What do you think of the ring?"

Jean Luc's stomach turned. _Everything I've been dreading…_ But, he smiled, "let me see the ring".

Jack opened the small felt box. It was small. Simple. Nothing ostentatious.

"It's lovely, Jack. Best of luck, old boy! Tell me how it goes; I have to get to lab". He turned and left as quickly as he could. _Should I say something?_ _Is it too late? _He knew he had to tell Beverly how he felt or he'd regret it. But, what if she didn't share his feelings? It would destroy their friendship that he cherished so much. It would ruin everything. _No_, he decided. _I have to tell her. I have to tell Jack. _He stopped in his tracks. She waved at him. Her class must have gotten out early and now she was walking towards him, "Jean Luc, how was class?" She smiled.

"Fine, eh, would you like to take a walk?" _Don't say anything. Act normal. Be yourself. _

Sensing a change, "Jean Luc what's wrong?"

"Um nothing. Why would you think that something was the matter? Nothing's the matter? Why would anything be the matter? I'm fine. I'm just fine. Perfectly normal-"_ Stop talking; you're making it worse! _

Beverly turned to him, stopped and started laughing, "Jean Luc in the year that I have known you, you have consistently proven yourself to be a horrible liar. You even tried to tell me that my cooking was good despite the fact that you were clearly choking in distaste! Now tell me truthfully what's going on!"

"Beverly" he whispered, "I can't tell you because if I do… well if I do I might lose you as my friend".

"Jean Luc," she stepped into him, his eyes about level with her own, "nothing that you could say or do would make that happen. I know it's silly and I know that we don't get to spend all that much time together, but you're my best friend. When no one else understands, you do. I couldn't lose that even if I wanted to, so tell me really what's going on".

_Here it goes, _"Beverly, tonight Jack is going to propose and I… and I well for lack of a better way to phrase this…I…."

Clearly stunned, Beverly took a step back, her knees hitting a park bench, and sat down. Following suite, he sat next to her: "And what, Jean Luc – you what?" _Please say it, please say it _she repeated to herself as a mantra. "I, I can't let you say yes, if that's what you are going to say without having told you how I feel, how I've felt since the first moment that I met you 2 years ago. I love you. And well I just wanted to tell you that. I know it's selfish of me and if you never want to see me again I completely understand. That's all" he whispered.

She hung her head and let out the breath she'd been holding. Slowly a tear traveled in a clear trajectory down her perfect cheek, landing in a wet plop on her hand. She smiled and looked at him, "I've wanted you to say that. I've wanted to hear you say that so badly".


	5. Epilogue

A warm summer breeze rustled the trees and flowers that decorated the Academy's grounds. Boothby looked up and smiled as the chapel's doors flew open. A radiant bride gripped the hand of her groom as they descended the steps. Friends surrounded the couple, a tall red head and a handsome young man who adoringly held her in his eyes. He knew he'd spotted it. He knew from the very first time they'd met in front of his daffodils that their place has been together. A familiar flash of light lit the air just behind him, "Q", Boothby smiled.

"Oh young love… makes me sick".

"Now, now Q; we both know that what those two have transcends love".

"Yes. Well. I suppose… I'm just glad it happened now – in all the other potential timelines I've seen these two are completely miserable – not that I would typically mind Picard's misery – or Red's for that matter. In fact, I reveled in all of it's broody potential. But, you're right; it's better this way. I had to retool a few things – Wesley, Jack Crusher's death, Picard's overall broodiness, Red's delightfully Ice Queen-ish character… but you're right, Booths – it's better this way".


End file.
